Globos de Helio
by LF Tansy
Summary: Salvar el alma de Sasuke no es tan sencillo... mucho menos si te enamoras de ella. NaruSasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**.**

**Globos de helio**

****.****

Prólogo

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Naruto acababa de llegar hacía solo 2 años y ya había alcanzado el nivel suficiente para estar a cargo de misiones de alto rango. Aquel joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules era endemoniadamente bueno en lo que hacía, sin embargo, no era eso lo que los sorprendía. Lo que los dejaba de aquella manera, era que estaba, metafóricamente hablando, peleando contra Itachi por hacerse cargo de una misión que iba a ser ordenada al día siguiente.

A vista de todos los que podían observar aquel espectáculo, Naruto ya había perdido. El bruno de cabellos largos había llegado ahí hacía 12 años, tenía experiencia y, además, tenía _relaci__ó__n_, por lo cual el caso debería ser tomado por él. Esas eran las reglas. Era por ello que no entendían por qué el blondo estaba luchando para que el caso le fuera asignado a él, con uñas y dientes y todo lo que fuera necesario.

–Sabes que este caso debe ser asignado a mí, Naruto. –Repitió por décimo octava vez el bruno con frustración, aunque sabía de sobra que aquel chico no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no por nada era bueno en lo que hacía.

En aquel oficio, una de las cualidades más necesarias era la persistencia y, al rubio le sobraba aquella cualidad. Él reconocía que las habilidades del menor en ese tipo de trabajos eran muy buenas, como pocos, pero no podía confiarle a Sasuke. No sin una muy buena razón al menos.

–¡No es cierto-ttebayō! –afirmó el rubio–. También puedo tomarlo yo, tengo el nivel y… y ¡yo tengo que hacerlo!

Itachi suspiró con frustración, otra vez. ¿Qué clase de razón era esa? Por supuesto él tenía razones más importantes que el _tengo que hacerlo_ que repetía como un disco rayado el de ojos azules. Él tenía motivos como que el sujeto en cuestión fuera de su familia, específicamente su hermano menor, al cual conocía y por tanto ya sabía cómo tratarlo y, que además, esta era una misión difícil de rango 6 de 8 y él tenía bastante experiencia, años de realizar aquel trabajo. Sin embargo, el menor no quería entender razones.

–Bien, Naruto. Vamos con Jiraiya y que él decida. –expuso harto de aquella ridícula situación. Él tenía todas las de ganar en aquel caso, aquella discusión no era para nada necesaria.

–No-ttebayō –replicó en un susurro el de cabellos rubios, sintiéndose acorralado. Estaba completamente seguro que si iban con Ero-senin con el simple _tengo que hacerlo_ que había estado repitiendo desde hacía horas, el caso no sería asignado a él por ningún motivo–. Mejor hay que decidirlo ahora. Solo entre nosotros.

El mayor suspiró y masajeó fuertemente su ceño.

–Si realmente quieres el caso me vas a tener que decir el motivo, porque es de mi hermano de quien estamos hablando –respondió esta vez ya molesto.

Sin una fuerte razón, no lo aceptaría. Es más, dudaba que incluso con una buena razón aceptara el pedido del menor.

–¡Bien! –gritó el rubio y, con un disimulado sonrojo en sus mofletes, se acercó al otro y le instó, con un movimiento de cabeza, a que leyera en sus recuerdos.

Itachi frunció el ceño en gesto de impaciencia, no creía que hubiera una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él aceptara. Volteó hacia un costado su cabeza y posó sus ojos negros en un gran letrero que había a varios metros detrás de ellos, que si no fuera tan grande y llamativo, en ese momento no podría leer.

_Sociedad de __Á__ngeles Recuperadores de Almas. _

SARA en sus siglas. El bruno no pudo evitar levantar una ceja a modo de pregunta, mostrando que, a pesar de los años viéndolo, no se acostumbraba a éste. ¿Por qué habrían elegido ese nombre? Sonaba como a una broma. Qué eran ellos ¿algún tipo de anime?

El bufido por parte de la persona a su costado, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a su actual situación. Lo miró directo a los ojos, sin necesidad de agacharse o fijar su mirada debajo. Naruto era de su misma altura y, por ello, sus ojos negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas coincidían a la perfección con los pozos azules del rubio. Sus ojos, tan vivos, tan diferentes de cualquiera que hubiera visto, eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Naruto.

Itachi elevó una de sus manos, la acercó a los mechones de cabello dorado y la posó suavemente en una de las sienes, provocando en ambos un suave estremecimiento. El rubio cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Esa era su última oportunidad para poder convencerlo. El contacto fue hecho, él también cerró los ojos y pudo observar lo que el otro había querido mostrarle. Los recuerdos, imágenes y emociones pasaron delante de sus irises negras, mezclando sus emociones con las del menor. Abrió los ojos negros y los clavó en el rostro canela frente a él. Las pestañas e inclusive las cejas de Naruto eran rubias. Su rostro era muy extraño... tez canela pero con cabellos dorados.

Después de verlo, el veredicto fue fácil.

Los recuerdos no le convencieron, eran insignificantes a su parecer… pero sí lo hizo el sentimiento atado a ellos. Tan fuerte y tan cálido como los suyos propios por su hermano. No dudaba en que Naruto podría lograrlo, no con algo tan atado a su naturaleza.

El rubio le miró expectante y aún con los mofletes levemente encendidos de un rojo opaco, probablemente por mostrarle algo tan íntimo para él mismo. Desviando velozmente la mirada se separó de su toque. Itachi recién notó que aún seguía con la mano en contacto con la sien del dueño de los ojos azules. Un poco confundido por ello, retiró la mano con lentitud.

–Está bien –dijo al final.

Conocía lo suficiente a Naruto, no por nada era su amigo, para saber que no fallaría. No comprendía porque aquel recuerdo era tan importante para el rubio, pero sabía que le impulsaría hasta lograrlo. No importaba lo que tuviera que suceder.

–¡Déjamelo a mí-ttebayō!.

1.- En la habitación 203

Si a Naruto le hubieran preguntado cuando aún estaba con vida acerca de si creía en los ángeles y en que estos tenían organizaciones, él casi sin duda hubiera respondido_¿Á__ngeles? __¿__De esos con alas?_ ¡_¿__Est__á__s loco-ttebay_ō_?!_ Actualmente, él formaba parte de una de esas organizaciones.

SARA era una organización de ángeles en el cielo, pero no era "una", era "la" organización. Aquella donde solo algunos elegidos debido a sus vivencias, comportamientos y actitudes frente a la vida, podían laborar. Él sin duda había sido llamado para participar en dicha organización. Cumplía todos los requisitos.

SARA se dedicaba, en palabras simples, a tratar de recuperar las almas que se estaban perdiendo y, que más temprano que tarde, serían despachadas al otro mundo. Por supuesto, no había tantos ángeles con aquella labor que pudieran cubrir a la población en general, así que se hacían rigurosos procesos de selección. Al parecer Sasuke había sido uno de aquellos suertudos.

Naruto en ese momento estaba nervioso, como rara vez le ocurría cuando iba al mundo de los humanos. La misión que le habían asignado y por la que él había peleado –rogado–, era de dificultad 6. Eso significaba que en sí, la persona en cuestión no había cometido crímenes atroces, tales como asesinatos, pero que hacía cosas _malas_. Ellos no eran unas bestias salvajes, no, solo personas con monstruos internos. Lo más importante de los de rango 6, era que sus corazones se habían encerrado en una coraza tan gruesa e impenetrable que resultaba difícil poder ayudarlos. Con el tiempo dedicado a aquel trabajo, había descubierto que por lo general solo habían dos motivos para ello, algunos porque habían tenido vidas muy difíciles y su carácter había ido mutando, otros, porque eran débiles y de carácter solitario.

Sasuke era de los primeros.

Justo en ese instante se encontraba sentado sobre el tejado de la casa donde su _amigo_, como le gustaba pensar de las personas a las que era asignado, con el expediente de su vida entre sus manos. Era de noche en aquel lugar y estaba oscuro, pero uno de los postes de luz le daba la suficiente claridad para que pudiera leer las hojas dentro del fólder. Lo leyó con los labios entreabiertos y vocalizando suavemente, justo como Itachi le había enseñado.

_Protegido: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Edad: 19 a__ñ__os._

_Ocupaci__ó__n: _

_1) Estudiante Universitario de Ingenier__í__a de Minas, VI Semestre._

_2) Gigol__ó__._

_Caracter__í__sticas f__í__sicas: Ojos negros con rasgos asi__á__ticos, cabellos negros con rasgos azulados, piel blanca, altura mayor a la promedio (1.80 metros), peso promedio (70 kilos), contextura fibrosa por el ejercicio, medidas del pecho, cintura y caderas (__…_

Naruto cerró bruscamente el fólder. Aún no entendía por qué tenían que poner aquellos datos en las hojas que les entregaban. ¿Cómo ayudarían las medidas de su pecho, cintura y caderas a que él cumpliese con su objetivo? No tenía sentido. Estaba seguro que aquello era debido a que aquella ciudad estaba asignada a Kakashi. Decidió saltarse lo que seguía de sus características físicas y abrió el fólder en la primera página. Con la foto que se encontraba a un costado de la descripción era más que suficiente. Observando la imagen, los colores se le subieron al rostro, seguro de no necesitar saber cómo se veía Sasuke desnudo.

– ¡Kakashi pervertido-ttebayō! –Gritó al aire, consciente de que dicho ser sabría que lo había llamado así y, de que ningún humano podría escucharlo o verlo–. A ver, ¿dónde me quedé?... Ah sí, aquí.

_Caracter__í__sticas psicol__ó__gicas y emocionales: Inestable (sin trastornos mentales), dificultad para socializar, desconfianza en los dem__á__s, analiza todo lo que afecte en su entorno, trata de evadir la realidad, escaza o nula comunicaci__ó__n acerca de sus sentimientos, hura__ñ__o, inteligente. Hostil hacia las muestras de afecto._

Naruto quiso gritar a alguien, no sabía a quién. Se sentía frustrado, como cada vez que era asignado a una persona nueva.

Él sabía en carne propia que la vida no es fácil y que a veces te golpea duro una y otra vez, hasta el punto en que algunas veces va deformando la inocencia y la personalidad con la que naces. A veces no para, sigue y sigue, golpe tras golpe, sin cansarse. Tumbándote contra el piso y riendo en tu cara. Le dolía, le dolía el dolor que los demás pudieran estar sintiendo. Le dolía mucho porque recordaba el dolor que él mismo había sentido... y no deseaba aquella horrible sensación para nadie.

Mucho menos para Sasuke.

Respiró hondo, tenía que calmarse, sino no podría ayudarlo. El aire helado a su alrededor logró que su cabeza se enfriara levemente. Torció la cabeza hacia el cielo y las grandes estrellas adornando el vasto espacio negro le tranquilizaron y le llenaron de esperanza, recordando lo bonito que le parecía el cielo nocturno cuando aún vivía. Medio sonrió en la oscuridad, era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

A grandes rasgos vio lo que le faltaba leer de aquel expediente, cerca de cuatro hojas más, pero ya no quería saberlo de aquella manera tan impersonal; sentía como si estuviera traicionando al bruno de alguna manera y no deseaba eso.

Se paró de dónde se encontraba y concentrándose un poco, traspasó el techo del tejado hasta llegar a donde sentía la presencia del otro, habilidad que les daban al principio de cada misión para poder encontrar con facilidad al sujeto que les asignaban. Sin embargo, aquella capacidad solo les permitía saber dónde estaba no qué estaba haciendo, por ello no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse cuando vio a Sasuke encima de una mujer mayor que él, de unos 35 años de edad, mientras tenían relaciones sexuales. Perdiendo levemente su concentración intentó salir de aquel lugar, pero en vez de lograr su cometido, se dio un fuerte cabezazo contra la pared. El golpe resonó ruidosamente por toda la habitación pero aquella mujer no se distrajo mucho y Sasuke como buen… acompañante, tampoco prestó demasiada atención al sonido. Ambos estaban demasiado entretenidos en hacer ejercicio como para preocuparse por ruidos extraños.

Agarrándose la cabeza, que aun sentía le zumbaba, y concentrándose levemente para salir de aquel cuarto inundado por los coros de aquella mujer "_S__í__, Sasuke, Ah, m__á__s fuerte__…_", cruzó la pared, terminando en el pasadizo que daba a aquella habitación donde la actividad se desarrollaba. Por un momento se había olvidado de la ocupación de su protegido.

No era muy difícil saber por los sonidos que ella hacía – no tanto así por los de él que era casi silencioso – que él tenía que ser muy bueno en su _trabajo_. Afuera de aquel cuarto, sentado en el duro suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, con el coro de gemidos de la mujer ambientando el lugar y el rechinido de una cama, esperó a que terminaran para que su protegido se fuera a su casa. Lo abordaría cuando estuviera en su cuarto, aseado. Sin olor a sexo.

–Debí dejar que Itachi tomara la misión-ttebayō –murmuró en voz baja al aire mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Media hora después escuchó la puerta abrirse y por ella vio salir a Sasuke guardando unos billetes en uno de sus bolsillos. No se había bañado y, por tanto, mientras lo seguía por las abarrotadas calles hasta adentrarse en unos edificios antiguos y algo herrumbrosos, no pudo deshacerse de la desagradable sensación que le producía el olor a sexo que el de ojos negros llevaba consigo.

Entraron en un edificio de estatura mediana y despintado, se veía antiguo y tenía mal aspecto. Sin saludar a nadie, el dueño de los ojos negros subió directamente al segundo piso por unas escaleras oscuras y sucias y entró por una puerta donde se leía en letras negras "203". Naruto solo lo siguió caminando a su costado, pero lo más alejado posible. Estaba triste, triste por la sensación a soledad que desprendía el cuerpo de Sasuke, tan profunda que parecía que podía palparla.

Entrando por dicha puerta, los ojos azules observaron el lugar con curiosidad. Sasuke había entrado a ducharse, lo sabía por el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha. El apartamento era un lugar pequeño, estaba compuesto por una biblioteca, que por la ubicación debía ser originalmente una sala, un comedor-cocina, un baño y una habitación. No había fotos en ningún lugar, a excepción de una en la habitación que suponía era el dormitorio de su protegido.

Los ojos azules se prendieron a la imagen que se observaba en la foto. En ella se veía a un niño de cabellos negros de 6 años sonriendo frente a una cámara mientras que con una de sus pequeñas manitos se agarraba a un adolescente muy parecido a él, pero como de unos 16 ó 17 años. Naruto los reconoció instantáneamente, eran Sasuke e Itachi. Sonrió mientras veía a los dos hermanos. Él no tenía ninguno, pero si le hubieran dado a elegir, él los habría escogido a ambos. Uno para cada uno de sus manos.

Miró fijamente la foto durante bastante tiempo, recordando aquellos tiempos cuando él aún estaba vivo. Ambos azabaches vestían con un polo de un azul oscuro y un pantalón corto color negro. Estaban en un parque de diversiones y parecían realmente felices. Felices de estar vivos y estar juntos. El recuperador de almas sabía muy bien donde se encontraba aquel parque y qué día era, ese día él también había estado ahí.

Sonrió con muchas más energías de con las que había iniciado aquella misión. Sí o sí ayudaría a aquel niño en la foto, ahora ya mayor, tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. No importaría nada, él lo ayudaría. Era de aquel niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros que él recordaba claramente aún a pesar de los años de quien se trataba. Juraba por su alma, que era todo lo que tenía, que él lo ayudaría. A costa de lo que fuera necesario.

Sasuke salió del baño y se vistió con ropa holgada y cómoda para quedarse en casa lo que restaba del día, de todas maneras ya era bien entrada la noche y no tenía intención de salir a trabajar otra vez. Las 11:30 p.m. No tenía ninguna otra cita separada para ese martes. Se sentó en la cama y cogió un libro que se hallaba a un costado de la misma, encima de la mesa de noche desgastada y vieja de siempre. Dejaría que su mente se perdiese de lo que le rodeaba, de lo que era, de todo. Solo serían el libro y él.

Parado y apoyado en la pared opuesta, Naruto observó la figura de su protegido. De alguna manera le pareció que estaba encogida en sí misma, a pesar de que sus piernas descansaban laxas a lo largo de su cama. Era su turno, debía presentarse. Respiró hondo y, acercándose a la cama donde el otro estaba apoyado, estiró su mano en dirección a su pecho, con mucha lentitud, porque a veces era un poco doloroso para los protegidos. Hundió su mano en el centro, justo en el corazón y un latigazo de dolor se extendió no solo en el cuerpo de Sasuke, sino también en el de un sorprendido Naruto.

A causa del fuerte dolor que se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos, el de ojos azules cayó encima del otro, quien aún con el dolor en su cuerpo frunció el ceño con los ojos semiabiertos para saber que mierda estaba pasando. A través de las rendijas de sus pestañas negras, vio frente suyo. Las delgadas cejas negras se replegaron, formando unas finas rayas en el ceño.

O el dolor le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones o había alguien encima de él. Sus dudas, después de unos segundos, fueron respondidas.

–¡Hola! Soy Naruto-ttebayō –dijo el de cabellos de dorados mientras retorcía su cuerpo levemente por el dolor, siendo completamente inconsciente de su situación actual. Aún se encontraba encima del cuerpo de Sasuke, completamente apoyado en el pecho del contrario.

Sasuke, al escuchar la voz de la persona encima suyo y por fin poder darle movilidad a su cuerpo, con uno de sus brazos lanzó el cuerpo del ratero, porque no había otro motivo para que algún desconocido estuviera metido en su casa, contra la pared. Parándose de su cama, sacó un cuchillo del cajón de su mesa de noche y se lanzó encima del otro, apuntándole con la filosa arma.

–Te metiste en la casa equivocada.

–No creo-ttebayō, tú eres Sasuke ¿verdad?

El aludido frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo había entrado en el departamento sin bajarse la puerta? Él no le había dado a nadie la llave de su departamento. La única otra persona que tenía aquella llave y, no que él hubiese querido dársela, era el dueño del edificio, quien era la misma persona que dirigía "la empresa en la cual trabajaba". Orochimaru.

Con los ojos como rendijas y la poca luz de la lámpara a su costado, observó a la persona que se encontraba debajo suyo. Sus cabellos eran rubios, su piel levemente bronceada, su cuerpo parecía fibroso y sus ojos, lo que más le llamó la atención, eran de un azul desconcertante. Comprendió lo que sucedía, pero él no era una niñera.

–Lárgate y dile a esa serpiente que yo no te voy a entrenar –dijo incorporándose de un movimiento y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su cama, donde cogió el libro que había dejado tirado–. No vuelvas a entrar en esta habitación.

Odiaba estar en contacto con otras personas, mucho más si estas eran hombres.

Naruto no pudo responder, primero porque no tenía idea de qué serpiente le hablaba, segundo porque que él recordara no le había pedido que le enseñara nada y tercero porque simplemente se estaba poniendo cabezota. Que eso sí, él odiaba que lo trataran mal. Claro, él sí podía hablar con las serpientes, pero de seguro Sasuke no lo sabía, no había manera en que lo supiera. Además, ¿en qué lo podría entrenar el otro? Pensó por cinco segundos hasta que la respuesta le llegó de golpe en conjunto con los recuerdos de hacía unas horas del trabajo de su protegido. Primero se sorprendió y luego se sonrojó. ¡Él ni siquiera lo había hecho por amor, mucho menos por trabajo!

– ¡Yo no trabajo en eso-ttebayō! Y no conozco a ninguna serpiente –gritó, y ya muy molesto porque el otro parecía no prestarle atención, pues estaba con la vista enfocada en su libro, prosiguió– ¡Yo he venido a otra cosa!

Sasuke escuchó los griteríos de aquel rubio. Si no había ido para que lo entrene, entonces era por un trabajo.

–Hmp, ¿Quién es la clienta?

–No sé de qué me estás hablando, no hay ninguna clienta. Yo he…

–No lo hago con hombres, así que ya puedes largarte –interrumpió, con desprecio brillando en las perlas negras.

– ¡Eres un teme-ttebayō! ¿Me puedes dejar hablar? No he venido para nada de lo que te estás imaginando.

–Si no es por trabajo, entonces no me interesa. Largo de mi departamento.

–Pues debería interesarte. De veras. ¡Soy un ángel y estoy aquí para ayudarte! –gritó Naruto, esperando que el otro por fin desistiera en querer sacarlo del lugar y que comenzara a tratarlo mejor, que él estaba ahí para salvarle.

A ver si le entraba algo de raciocinio a aquel bastardo.

–¿Puedes dejar ya las pendejadas? Lárgate.

– ¡No son pendejadas! ¡Soy un ángel! ¡De veras!

Sasuke no respondió. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia la mesa de noche a un costado suyo, cogió su celular de encima de ella y comenzó a marcar un número.

– ¡Teme, no me ignores! –comenzó a hablar nuevamente el rubio.

Basta con la calma, le iba a dar un buen golpe para que le hiciera caso. Se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz ronca de su protegido hablar.

–Sí, deseo reportar a un loco… Se ha colado en mi casa… Sé que está loco porque dice que es un ángel… No, no lo conozco… Sí, espero… Es en –habló por teléfono, pero fue interrumpido de un jalón por el rubio.

– ¡No estoy loco! Soy un ángel y he venido a ayudarte. ¡De veras!

–Sí, como digas. Ven –comenzó a guiar a Naruto por uno de sus brazos, quien se dejó llevar por la curiosidad de saber que era lo que le iba a enseñar, hasta que vio la puerta del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse en su cara.

– ¡Maldito teme! –gritó cuando volvió a ver el número 203 en letras que alguna vez habían sido doradas.

Concentrándose un poco, atravesó la puerta por donde había sido sacado, caminó hasta el cuarto y se acercó al otro, quien sorprendido miraba como había traspasado la pared, para atizarle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Aquella no era manera de tratar a las personas... ya sean vivas o muertas. El otro hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor por el golpe.

–Pero, ¿qué te pasa, dobe?

–¿Dobe? Tú, teme.

–Usuratonkachi.

–Bastardo.

–Imbécil.

Naruto iba a continuar pero se calló cuando vio como Sasuke se acercaba a su celular nuevamente y, otra vez, marcaba algunos números otra vez.

–Hn… sí Sakura... estudias psicología ¿verdad?... me dijiste que tenías una profesora que trabajaba en un consultorio privado… hn… ¿me pasas su número?... nada que te interese… no, tengo buena memoria… hn.

Y sin siquiera despedirse, Sasuke colgó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar otro número.

– ¿Estás loco, teme?

–Parece.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente y, esta vez, Sasuke habló más formalmente.

–Buenas noches, soy Sasuke Uchiha, conocido de una de sus alumnas… estoy teniendo una alucinación en este momento… ¿cómo sé que es una alucinación?, porque he visto a una persona atravesar la pared… ¿cuándo? Lo más pronto posible.

Naruto sonrió muy divertido por la situación.

–Teme ¿crees que soy una alucinación?

– ¿Qué si no?

– ¿Por qué hablas con una alucinación?

–Porque eres parte de mi subconsciente.

–Tendrías algo de razón si yo de verdad fuera una creación de tu mente, pero yo no soy una alucinación. Soy real, ¡De veras!

–Eso lo dirá la psiquiatra mañana. Si ella también te ve atravesando paredes, entonces no estoy loco.

–Pero ella no me va a poder ver. Se supone que solo tú me puedes ver, porque es por ti por quien estoy aquí. ¡De veras!

–Demasiado conveniente.

–Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad –replicó al instante Naruto, sin embargo el otro dejó de prestarle atención.

La verdad es que hasta ese entonces, ya 2 años trabajando como recuperador de almas, nunca le había pasado que uno de sus protegidos pensara que estaba loco. Normalmente pensaban que venía por parte del diablo, o le ignoraban o simple y llanamente le creían de buenas a primeras. Ahora, pensándolo en retrospectiva, si él fuera quien estuviera en el lado de Sasuke, probablemente también pensaría que alguna de las tuercas de su cerebro se había aflojado, por fin.

Pero él no era Naruto, el recuperador de almas número 1 en sorprender, por nada. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir. De reojo vio que Sasuke se había echado en su cama, había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo a un costado de la misma y, con los ojos brillosos, probablemente por el cansancio, le miraba directamente sin esconder su curiosidad, incredulidad y, hasta cierto punto, fastidio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó sin aguantar más la profunda mirada clavada en su rostro, ni el ceño fruncido. Una cosa es que le mirara con curiosidad, pero que le mirara con fastidio ya era otra cosa, que él estaba ahí para ayudar, así que él otro debería estar mirándole con adoración. Vale un poco exagerado, pero al menos que no le mirara como si fuera un chicle pegado a su zapato.

–Porque esto me va a salir caro.

– ¿Qué cosa te va a salir cara?

–Estar loco.

– ¿Estar loco es caro? No creo. He visto muchos en las calles y no parecen gastar mucho.

–Tsk. Mi subconsciente no es muy inteligente –mencionó el bruno con una mueca de desdén. Naruto le miró con cólera, sus ojos achicándose peligrosamente–. Tch. Las medicinas son caras, las citas con el psiquiatra, esas cosas.

–Por eso te digo que no necesitas uno. Yo soy real y te lo puedo demostrar –mencionó Naruto–. Para eso necesitamos a otra persona, de preferencia alguien que conozcas, para que no dudes de que esa persona también sea una alucinación.

El otro le miró, otra vez, profundamente. Y aquellos ojos le recordaron los de Itachi, tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez.

El bruno cerró los ojos negros y con una de sus manos apagó la lámpara a su costado. Naruto abrió los ojos desmedidamente, aquel bastardo estaba pasando de él completamente.

– ¡No te duermas! ¡Estamos hablando!

–No hagas ruido. Mañana hablamos. Como ya has de saber, subconciente, mañana tengo clases muy temprano y luego tengo trabajo.

Dicho eso, por mucho ruido que Naruto hizo, el otro no le hizo el menor caso.

.

* * *

.

NA:/ Es un inicio. Naruto conoce de antes a Sasuke... secreto que es el motor que le dio inicio a esta historia.

No sé cuán verdadero sea lo que he escrito, pero ciertamente estoy casi segura que se ajusta a la realidad hasta cierto punto.

La vida te cambia, pero a veces, aunque no lo podamos ver, te da oportunidades.

Sofy, muchas gracias por el beteo. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia no la hago con fines de lucro.

**N/A:** Bueno, después de un montón de tiempo, recién me animo a subir la continuación. Lo más extraño es que la tengo lista hace un montón de tiempo haha. Hmmm, pero no sé. Me parecía que le faltaba algo...

Por cierto, las fases de la aceptación es algo que necesitan saber para leer este capítulo: 1. Negación, 2. Ira, 3. Negociación, 4. Depresión y 5. Aceptación.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**.**

**Globos de Helio**

**.**

2\. Aceptación.

.

Naruto, como cualquier alma, no necesitaba dormir, aquello era para los que estaban hechos de carne y hueso. Su alma no podía sentir el cansancio de los cuerpos humanos; sin embargo, mientras veía dormir a los que le asignaban, recordaba la agradable sensación de entrar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Soñar era llegar al mundo en el que los deseos se podían hacer realidad con solo desearlo intensamente. Francamente, sentía envidia de Sasuke… Sería muy diferente la situación si tuviera permitido alejarse más de 1 Km de su protegido. Una ganga que no podía permitirse. Las reglas eran las reglas en el mundo de las almas y simplemente romperlas no era bueno. Ya lo había tratado y no había terminado muy bien para él.

_"__Ustedes no van al mundo de los humanos a vivir como ellos, ustedes van con misiones especiales."_

Suspiró y caminó de un lado de la habitación hacia el otro, nuevamente. Aquello le hacía sentir como un perro amarrado a un árbol y, eso de estar encerrado en un espacio nunca había sido algo que su personalidad y espíritu libre y aventurero llevara muy bien. Él quería caminar, trotar, correr, saltar, gritar, jugar y muchas otras cosas más de las cuáles estaba limitado en el mundo de los humanos. Si no fuera por aquella estúpida regla, hasta ese entonces hubiera sido capaz de ir al cine tanto como quisiera, ir a ver galerías, conocer nuevos y exóticos lugares, ir a espectáculos, conciertos, conocer a famosos, hacer maratones, entre muchas otras cosas. Claro que aún con todos esos posibles beneficios, al compararlos con estar vivo no eran nada. La vida de un alma en la tierra era bastante solitaria, aún más solitaria que cuando estaba vivo.

Volvió a moverse hasta el otro extremo del recinto, por decimoquinta vez en 1 hora. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, urgentemente. Por algún motivo, todo lo que ocurría con Sasuke le afectaba profundamente. El pelinegro llegaba a rasgar, sin tener siquiera la intención para ello, la superficie de su alma. Verlo y recordar todo, no estaba seguro si le hacía bien o mal. Suspiró y volvió a desplazarse, ésta vez hasta estar al lado de la cama.

Existían muy pocos humanos capaces de ver lo sobrenatural –por así decirlo–, y dentro de estas, aún mucho menos que quisieran que un _muerto_ les hablara. Suspiró y despeinó sus cabellos con sus manos mientras seguía en la misma posición, a un lado de la cama del bastardo que lo había ignorado completamente antes de acostarse a dormir. No le dedicó mucha atención a sus características, solo lo vio superficialmente.

Con mucho gusto y con toda la intención de fastidiarle, le quitaría la sábana negra de encima y le lanzaría un vaso de agua con muchos cubos de hielo… pero no debía gastar su energía de esa manera. La energía de los ángeles y de cualquier ser sobrenatural necesaria para afectar el mundo de los humanos era muy alta y para su caso en particular, como ángel de SARA, era mucho más escasa inclusive.

Achicó sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho. Ya le haría pagar después.

–Hay que enseñarle modales a este bastardo. De veras. –susurró mientras sonreía ampliamente de forma demasiado maliciosa para un ángel.

Giró su cuerpo, dándole la espalda al cuerpo que dormía y, con pasos largos, atravesó la pared y la puerta. No aguantaba más estar en aquella habitación.

Bueno, aprovecharía su Km libre tanto como pudiera.

No sabía la hora exacta pero, estaba seguro, ya sería una o dos horas pasadas la media noche, por lo que supuso que todo debería estar en silencio. Muy sorprendido, notó que se oía mucho ruido proveniente de varias de las habitaciones de aquel edificio. Mejor para él, así tenía con qué distraerse.

**NS**SN**

–¡Soy un ángel muerto! –chilló con desesperación el rubio, sin notar la ironía de su frase. Más muerto de lo que estaba, no podría lograrse de ninguna manera.

Debía apurarse. Sasuke estaba lejos y casi a punto de hacer que ese km permitido se extendiera más allá de lo que estaba establecido en el reglamento de SARA. Sus pies apretaron el paso y el golpeteo de ellos contra el suelo se volvió rápido, desesperado. Se apuró aún más y sus pies se despegaron del piso.

Normalmente, él no se alejaría por tanto tiempo de sus protegidos, pero, pero aquella había sido una noche muy mala. Pésima. La peor noche desde que trabajaba en SARA. Tal vez una de las mejores también. Sus ojos azules brillaron inusualmente.

Se alegraba de haber llegado a aquel barrio. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. El tiempo que debía dedicarle a Sasuke, debía ser solo de él y, por mucho que tuviera asuntos pendientes propios, el bruno debía ser su prioridad… aun así, en aquel momento su alma gritaba por otra cosa muy diferente. Algo que no estaba ni remotamente cerca del propósito de su presencia en el mundo humano. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando con el movimiento evadir sus pensamientos. No defraudaría a Sasuke ni a Itachi, con ambos tenía una deuda grande. Había mucho en juego para aquellos hermanos.

–Sasuke –susurró al viento mientras avanzaba por entre las calles. Debía centrarse en él.

Notó, por la dirección en la que iba, que su protegido ya no se encontraba en su casa. De hecho, se encontraba bastante lejos de su casa y él a punto de recibir un castigo por alejarse más de lo permitido. Sin embargo, de un instante a otro, el azabache pareció disminuir el paso y dejó de alejarse de él. Probablemente ahora ya no estaría en un carro y estaría caminando.

A medida que se acercó y cuando por fin se sintió fuera de peligro –a unos 150 metros de su protegido–, divisó varios chicos y chicas caminando alegremente, hablando entre ellos, bromeando y riendo. Algunos agarrados de la mano, otros besándose. En su mayoría todos ellos parecían felices.

Enfocándose más en sus alrededores notó que una serie de edificios de cinco pisos cada uno se elevaban orgullosos en toda su altura, rodeados de abundantes áreas verdes que le daban a él una grata sensación de tranquilidad. Eran edificios altos y bonitos. Brillosos, limpios y modernos. Completamente diferentes del lugar donde Sasuke vivía.

Antes no había estado en ese tipo de lugares, pero lo reconoció por las letras grandes en las que se leía "Universidad Estatal de Konoha". Ciertamente Sasuke estudiaba en una de esas. ¡Qué emoción! Esa sería su primera vez dentro de una Universidad y la idea de estar entre jóvenes, preocupados por cosas mayormente de adolescentes, le agradó de sobremanera. Sería como vivir la experiencia universitaria sin tener realmente que estudiar.

Descendió al piso y se estableció en sus pies, colocó sus manos cruzadas detrás de su rubia cabellera y sonrió mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia su protegido.

El camino se le hizo corto, a pesar de haberse demorado alrededor de veinte minutos. En su trayecto pasó por una cancha de fútbol, básquet y probablemente, por la maya recogida que se observaba a uno de los costados, hasta de vóley; en ella se distrajo unos minutos viendo correr de aquí para allá a unos chicos detrás del balón de cuero blanco y negro. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaría hacer con el bruno. De hecho, había muchas cosas que quería hacer con Sasuke. Muchas. Pero muy pocas aquellas que fueran posibles.

Una vez delante de una puerta café de madera que se encontraba cerrada, se paró derecho, hizo unas rápidas flexiones y estiramientos, compuso su mejor sonrisa y, elevando una de sus manos en dirección al cielo, gritó.

–¡Aquí vamos Sasuke! ¡De veras!

Dicho ello, traspasó la puerta y encontró al anteriormente mencionado parado en el salón mientras todos lo observaban extrañados. Inclusive el profesor parecía haberse detenido en su explicación y ahora dirigía su atención al bruno. ¿Qué habría hecho aquel teme? Caminó entre las carpetas y los asientos, esquivando las mochilas y los pies estirados de algunos alumnos. Sasuke tenía los ojos clavados en él mientras lo hacía, con un frío acerado que le llamó la atención. Aquel silencio incómodo no duró mucho.

–Sr. Uchiha, ¿desea comentar algo? –inquirió el que al parecer debía ser el profesor, ya que era el único de pie además del bruno, se encontraba frente a todos los demás y vestía ropas formales.

Después de un prolongado suspiró y ceño fruncido, el aludido habló.

–Sí, me preguntaba si podíamos aplicar en este ejercicio una doble integral en esta parte, de manera que reduciríamos los siguientes 5 pasos.

–Interesante observación y, es a ello a donde quería llegar. Gracias a Sasuke podemos hablar de esto antes de continuar –afirmó el profesor con un asentimiento de cabeza a toda la clase, mientras se desplazaba hacia el otro extremo–. La mayoría de estos ejercicios se simplifican en este punto si…

El rubio recuperador de almas dejó de prestarle más atención a ello. No entendía ni "a" de lo que decía aquel señor. Primero que nada, no tenía ni remota idea de que cosa era una integral, mucho menos de una doble. ¿De qué servía eso? ¿Para qué se usaba? ¿Era importante? Él no había ido al colegio cuando estaba vivo y, bueno, muerto tampoco le había dado mucha importancia, excepto a leer.

Algo en lo que Itachi había insistido y que pacientemente le había enseñado.

.

NSN&amp;SNS

.

_–__¡No lo necesito! Así que no vengas con tu cara de chulo a hablarme de cosas innecesarias. ¡De veras! –respondió Naruto con sus manos apretadas. Miró al bruno de cabellos largos y ojos oscuros moverse, pasando a apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados. El maldito, de nombre Itachi si no recordaba mal, no tenía ningún gesto ni mueca en su rostro, parecía una estatua. Aquello le irritó más. Volteó el rostro hacia el lado opuesto, dispuesto a olvidarse de aquel entrometido._

_¿Es que todos los muertos habían ido al colegio? Se negaba a aprender. No lo había necesitado de vivo, ¡mucho menos muerto!._

_Había llegado hacía unas semanas al cielo pero aún no se acostumbraba a aquel lugar. Era todo bonito, blanco y limpio. ¡De lo peor! Muy pero muy diferente a la vida que había llevado, feo, gris y sucio. Aquí no encajaba, definitivamente que no. ¡Qué lo devolvieran a la tierra! Que aún había mucho que él había querido hacer antes de morir. Había querido trabajar, tener una familia que le esperase y con la cual comer sus cenas, vivir decentemente, y ayudar a otros a que no pasaran su misma vida. Pero no, ni de eso le habían dado la oportunidad. Su vida fue arrebatada tan fácilmente que hasta parecía ridículo. Por lo tanto, ¡se negaba completamente a adecuarse! _

_–__¡No quiero aprender nada! ¡Quiero volver! ¡Ya devuélvanme! ¡Si no lo hacen ya, se van a enterar! ¡De veras! –mordió sus labios, apretó sus puños y terminó de hablar en un susurro–. Necesito saber de Gaara._

_Gaara, era lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Su pelirrojo amigo estaría bien sin él por ahí? Él lo había visto morir, en un charco oscuro de sangre roja alrededor de su cuerpo, pintando su rubia cabellera. Si Naruto hubiera visto la muerte de su hermano, su querido pelirrojo, no estaría bien… para nada bien. Tenía que volver, saber cómo estaba._

_–__Naruto –por fin se dignó a hablar el otro, siendo interrumpido en sus pensamientos–, por más que insistas no vas a volver. Nadie de este lugar va a volver. Por eso es que todos estamos muertos._

_Las palabras no eran duras, lo sabía. No intentaban hacerle daño… pero lo hacían. ¡Qué gran chiste! ¿Y sus sueños? ¿Sus deseos? ¿Su única familia, Gaara? ¿Dónde quedaban todas esas cosas?_

_–__El que fue tu cuerpo humano ya está descomponiéndose._

_–__¡¿No hay ninguna manera de que vuelva aunque sea unas horas?! Solo para saber cómo está y para terminar de hablar unas cosas. –solicitó, suplicó._

_Itachi suspiró disimuladamente. Después de 3 semanas, Naruto seguía enfrascado en negarse a aceptar su muerte, solo andaba de mal humor y cuando no lo hacía trataba de negociar con el pobre que estuviera a cargo. A ese paso le tomaría mucho tiempo más para que aceptara las cosas. No entendía por qué Hashirama le había puesto aquella tarea. Lo había relevado del caso en el que estaba, del protegido que le habían asignado hacía unos cuántos días, Pein, solo para ponerlo de niñera. _

_Todos los ángeles alguna vez eran colocados en el puesto de guía de un nuevo ángel, todos a excepción de él, hasta ese día. Según le habían indicado, Hashirama podía ver lo esencial de los espíritus y era en base a ello que asignaba los guías. Él aún no podía ver la relación entre ellos dos. Eran como el agua y el aceite, en casi todos los sentidos._

_Con la tarea que le habían asignado, le señalaron también sus funciones como tal._

_1\. El alma debía aceptar su muerte._

_2\. Se debía buscar una tarea que encajase con la personalidad del alma.*_

_*Todas las tareas que se realizaban en el cielo requerían como grado mínimo, saber leer, escribir y operaciones matemáticas básicas. _

_Al principio, a Itachi no le pareció difícil. Aceptar la muerte no era algo tan difícil. Después de todo, uno no puede regresar a la vida por mucho que lo desee. Y con lo de buscar una tarea, era solo ver que hacía el otro cuando estaba vivo y ponerlo en algo similar. Sin embargo, con Naruto nada estaba siendo fácil. El menor no quería aceptar vivir en el mundo de los ángeles y, tan poco común como era en las almas que llegaban al cielo, no sabía ni leer, ni escribir, ni multiplicar ni dividir. Aquello era un trabajo a tiempo completo._

_Suspiró._

_Dejó de observar el piso y posó sus ojos negros en el rubio frente a él. Sasuke tendría la misma edad que Naruto en ese momento… pero si fuera el otro el que estuviera muerto, definitivamente no estaría en el mundo de los ángeles. Cerró los ojos tratando de cortar ciertos recuerdos en ese momento._

_Con el nuevo ángel tendría que utilizar su única otra alternativa. Una que bien podría ayudar o bien podría ser contraproducente. Normalmente era una mala idea. Aquello era como darle un vaso de agua sellada a un sediento._

_–__Hay una manera de saber cómo se encuentra tu amigo._

_Como era esperado, apenas hubo terminado de decir aquellas palabras, el menor se elevó de un salto y se paró muy cerca suyo._

_–__¿De veras? ¡¿Pues deberías haberlo dicho antes?! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_–__Hacer lo que yo te diga sin quejarte _–mencionó primero–._ No vas a poder hablar con él, pero sí vas a poder saber cómo está._

_"__Si tienes suerte" debió añadir, pero no lo hizo._

_Es lo mismo que le habían prometido a él cuando recién había llegado… Ver a Sasuke. Y de la misma manera, no estaba seguro de si aquello había sido un castigo o por el contrario, algo bueno._

_Por primera vez en aquellas tres largas semanas Naruto pareció prestarle toda su atención. Los ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos, brillantes… esperanzados. Como los que él mismo había tenido cuando le prometieron saber de su hermano menor. Su pequeño Sasuke era un niño de 6 años aún cuando él había muerto. Muy pequeño e inocente para defenderse por sí mismo. Apretó sus puños, recordando su impotencia acerca de la vida por la que su hermano había tenido que pasar. Lo había visto todo, pero no había podido hacer nada._

_Aquello había sido su peor castigo. No estaba seguro de estar en el mundo de los ángeles, para él había sido casi un infierno._

_"__Los muertos no podían intervenir en la vida de los vivos… no al menos en la vida de los que deseaban hacerlo. No hasta que tengan la suerte de que alguno sea uno de los elegidos."_

_–__¿Y bien? ¿qué debo hacer? Haré cualquier cosa ¡De veras!_

_Itachi lo miró en silencio durante unos largos segundos antes de hablar. No todo se podía aprender por las buenas._

_–__Debes aprender a leer como mínimo y–comenzó a hablar. Naruto pareció querer interrumpir pero con un movimiento de manos le instó a dejarle hablar–, luego trabajar en SARA._

_–__¿SARA? ¿Qué es?_

_–__Es la única manera en que puedes saber de la vida de los vivos._

_._

_NSN&amp;SNS_

_._

Los ojos azules brillaron. Esos recuerdos ahora le parecían memorias alegres a las cuales podía recurrir en cualquier momento. Ahora, era hasta cierto punto gracioso, ridículo. Una burla. Había hecho todo eso para poder saber de Gaara, pero para cuando bajó por primera vez nuevamente al mundo de los humanos, su pelirrojo amigo ya se había ido de ese mundo. Suspiró nostálgicamente.

No, no debía entrar en esos senderos, debía centrarse en los hermanos Uchiha, especialmente en el menor.

Itachi y Sasuke eran muy importantes para él. De verdad que lo eran. No exageraba. Pero recordándolos a ambos, debía aceptar que ambos eran muy diferentes entre sí. Mucho. El mayor de los hermanos era serio, compuesto, tranquilo e inteligente, mientras que el menor por su parte, era seco, frío, duro, huraño, arisco… todo un teme bastardo. Aquello le hizo recordar que estaba molesto con el bruno porque todo el día anterior le había ignorado. Fijó sus ojos azules en la figura conocida.

Para cuando llegó al asiento en el que se encontraba su protegido, el bruno ya estaba sentado dirigiéndole una mirada indolente y de molestia profunda. Aquello ya estaba empezando a fastidiarle. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel bastardo? ¿Tendría metido un palo en el culo o su cara se había quedado trastornada de alguna manera?

–Así que eres de los sabelotodos que les gusta ser alabados –inició su conversación el de ojos azules, tratando de picar al contrario mientras se apoyaba en la carpeta de su protegido–.Teme, por cierto, ¿eres estreñido o tienes un palo en el culo? ¡De veras! ¡Siempre tienes esa cara de estar viendo moscas cerca de tu comida!

Por toda respuesta el aludido le observó con su ya muy patentada mirada, como si viera una cagada de paloma en su ropa. Para luego, cerrar los ojos unos breves segundos y dirigir su vista hacia donde el profesor seguía hablando de cosas que a Naruto le parecieron de alienígenas.

–Ne teme, ¿a qué hora termina esta chorrada?

El aludido se dedicó a su costumbre de ignorarle como si él fuera una roca.

Naruto entonces se molestó más, pero trató de convencerse de que era normal, después de todo aquel bastardo estaba en clases y nadie podía verle a excepción de él. Lo tratarían de loco si le comenzaba a responder en voz alta… pero bien podría hacerlo mediante papeles, señas, letras, mímica, qué sabía, de alguna manera. Está bien, debía ser un poco más paciente. Seguro aquella clase –tortura– no dudaría mucho tampoco.

Pero para Naruto aquello de ser ignorado y de estar aburrido hasta de respirar nunca había sido una buena combinación. Su paciencia duró lo que más resistía. No más de cinco minutos sentado en la carpeta de Sasuke.

–Ne, teme. ¿A qué hora termina la clase?

Silencio.

–Teme-baka. ¿A qué hora termina la clase?

Ni señales de que le escuchara.

–¡No te hagas el sordo! Ne, ne, ne teme.

Sasuke no le hacía caso. De hecho era muy bueno en eso de ignorarle. Hasta parecía que podía ver a través de él.

–¡Teme! –chilló ya fuera de sus cabales. Pero siguió sin recibir contestación alguna.

El rubio recuperador de almas frunció el ceño, achicó sus ojos y por entre sus pestañas doradas observó el rostro serio e inmutable del bruno. Más que el aburrimiento, Naruto odiaba que le ignoraran… Y ya estaba cabezota. Sasuke, aprendería ese día, sino por las buenas entonces por las malas, que a Naruto Uzumaki nadie le ignoraba. Nadie. Porque él no era una garrapata, no era una peste, no era una alucinación, era el gran rescatador de almas Don Uzumaki.

A la mierda con la paciencia.

Alargó una de sus manos morenas y con lentitud comenzó a pasarla a pocos centímetros de la blanca tez de su protegido, tapándole la vista y obviamente incomodando al susodicho. Ya sabía que no podía tocarlo ni pegarle ya que las personas podrían notar que ahí pasaba algo extraño, además que le tomaba demasiada energía, pero sí podía fastidiarle para que el bastardo ese se perdiera la clase. Seguro que como era uno de aquellos nerds come libros que les gustaba que le adorasen por sus notas, le fastidiaría bastante no saber en qué iban los demás. Sin embargo, después de cinco minutos haciendo eso y solo un leve fruncimiento de cejas por parte del bruno –realmente parecía poder ver a través de él–, Naruto decidió cambiar de estrategia.

–¡Ya deja de ignorarme! –trató de intercambiar palabras sin resultado alguno.

Se paró de su improvisado asiento y se colocó frente a su protegido, se encorvó y, con especial rapidez y movilidad, puso su rostro a la altura del contrario, a escasos centímetros. Muy cerca. Y sopló. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de la impresión y su cuerpo por puro instinto se lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo tambalear peligrosamente su asiento.

–¡Ves que no puedes ignorarme! –río con mucha diversión el ángel–, y solo para terminar de castigarte –continuó hablando mientras se trepaba encima de la mesa y acercaba más su rostro al contrario. Sasuke parecía encontrarse en un shock cerebral incapaz de mover cualquier músculo, incluidos los párpados, que tiesos le mostraban su peor pesadilla. El rostro moreno, con los labios puestos en trompita y un pestañeo que trataba de ser un coqueteo gracioso y exagerado, se paró a menos de un centímetro de la pálida piel. Sus narices rozándose superficialmente.

–¡Te la creíste! ¡Baka! –exclamó Naruto mientras con una de sus manos terminaba de empujar el asiento del bruno que precariamente se sostenía.

Un estruendo fuerte resonó en toda la habitación, y todos, incluyendo al mismo Sasuke, se encontraron sorprendidos.

El pálido rostro del bruno hizo una mueca de dolor, había caído de tal manera que una de las esquinas superiores de la silla se había incrustado en el lado derecho de su espalda. Para Sasuke, aquello demostró algo que le sorprendió.

Desde hacía muchos años ya sabía que no se agradaba del todo. Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido su culpa por ser débil, y él realmente odiaba esa parte de sí mismo, pero siempre pensó que era hasta un grado razonable. Que era algo que con el tiempo superaría de alguna manera. Nunca pensó que al extremo de crear una persona imaginaria que le hiciera daño. Un rubio de grandes ojos azules y piel morena, que le sonreía con los labios abiertos de lado a lado.

–Sasuke, ¿estás bien? –la voz de uno de sus compañeros le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Hn –respondió mientras se paraba y acomodaba su asiento.

–¿Ves teme? Eso es lo que pasa cuando me ignoras. ¡De veras! –gritó su propia pesadilla.

–Bueno jóvenes, no falta mucho para el final de la clase. Gracias al sr. Sasuke, por hoy ya pueden retirarse –habló el profesor mientras observaba directamente al bruno–. Continuamos mañana.

El pelinegro no le prestó atención a la mirada exhaustiva de su profesor. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila y salió del salón, también ignoró al resto de sus compañeros. Ese día no estaba de humor para fingir interés en nadie. Aunque casi nunca lo estaba, a excepción de cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Tomó uno de los caminos menos transitados pero más largos de la universidad, solo para prevenir cualquier incidente que pudiese seguir ensuciando su reputación.

De reojo miró al ser imaginario que le acompañaba. De verdad, ¿de dónde habría sacado ese personaje su subconsciente? Aunque debía admitir que se veía muy real. Bueno, para todos los enfermos mentales sus alucinaciones debían parecer reales ¿no? El día anterior le había parecido más imaginario, por el contrario, ese día lo sentía más como parte de la realidad. O en tecnicismos, de su realidad.

Aquello de aceptar su demencia había sido realmente…muy fácil. Se había saltado completamente la negación, es decir, era algo que algún día había tenido que ocurrir. Su vida hasta ese momento había sido realmente una mierda y no tendría por qué dejar de serlo. Y la prueba era la persona –ese ser imaginario– frente suyo. Estaba ya tan curtido que ya ni ira podía sentir al respecto de las cosas que le pasaban, ¿contra quién sentiría la ira? ¿con quién negociaría los términos de su vida? Y aún si tratara, las cosas no cambiarían por mucha molestia, desazón o por muchas quejas que tuviera. Lo sabía por experiencia. Podía llorar ríos e implorar a Dios… y aun así las cosas no se tornarían diferentes. La depresión, la depresión era una horrible sensación por la que ya había pasado cuando era aún muy joven. Actualmente, su cuerpo y su mente ya no estaban como para esas mierdas. Así que, con todo ello, se saltó todos los pasos de la negación que alguna vez había leído en la casa de Sakura y de frente llegó a la aceptación. A la aceptación de que la vida era una mierda y lo seguiría siendo hasta el día en que muriera.

No, realmente no fue para nada difícil aceptarlo.

Aun así, ¿un ángel?. Aquello sí era extraño, de todas las cosas que su mente hubiera podido crear, ¿por qué crearía algo tan diferente de lo que él era? Tanto en lo físico como en la personalidad.

Al menos le parecía mejor la esquizofrenia a las múltiples personalidades.

–Ne, teme. ¡Me estás viendo muy fijamente! –gritó su alucinación–. ¡Es molesto! ¡De veras! ¿Acaso tienes un problema de personalidad? Primero me ignoras y ahora me observas como si fuera un bicho raro.

–Eres un bicho raro.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Tú, teme bastardo!

Sasuke se sintió tentado a detenerse y aclarar ciertos puntos con su acosador personal, pero se detuvo a sí mismo recordándose que era solo una alucinación.

–¿Cómo hago para que desaparezcas como en la mañana? –consultó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

–Teme… –el rubio se detuvo por unos breves segundos y, dando unos pasos largos, se colocó frente a su protegido y achicó los ojos, como si con ello pudiera ver más allá de lo evidente–. Tú todavía no me crees que soy un ángel, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se detuvo por instinto antes de chocar con el del rubio. Sin embargo, se recordó firmemente que aquel ser no era una persona real, por lo que podía atravesar ese espacio sin necesidad de desviarse, por lo que retomó su andar. Pero pensarlo y hacerlo era muy diferente. Mientras más se acercaba, más lento se hacía su andar. Al final no pudo atravesar a aquella ridícula entidad frente a él.

–Muévete –ordenó a escasos centímetros del cuerpo ajeno.

–Pero teme, soy parte de tu imaginación ¿no? Bien puedes pasar a través de mí. –propuso con una sonrisa no inocente aquel diablillo que juraba ser un ángel.

Sasuke, aún en contra de todo su buen juicio, no soportó más. Aquello de estar viendo cosas imaginarias, de escuchar voces en sus clases, de ser el centro de atención de sus compañeros por ridiculeces y eso de tener un _puto ángel _jodiéndole la vida logró que su escaza paciencia nublara su razón. Sin que el otro siquiera se lo esperase, lo notó por su cara de sorpresa, estiró su brazo con suma fuerza y le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte como sus músculos entrenados en el gimnasio se lo permitieron.

Lastimosamente, su puño cruzó a través de la tez morena como si no hubiera nada en su camino.

–¡Bastardo! ¡¿tratas de matarme de un susto al corazón?! –chilló el rubio dando un salto hacia atrás y presionando sus manos donde se suponía debía estar aquel músculo.

–Tch. –chasqueó la lengua en respuesta–. Si eres un ángel ya estás muerto –respondió de acuerdo a su razonamiento.

De verdad, ¿cómo era que su subconsciente era tan terriblemente irritante y poco inteligente?

–Bueno, eso es cierto. ¡Pero igual! ¡eres un bastardo desagradecido! –discutió el ángel dispuesto a dejarle en claro ciertas cosas, pero se calló durante unos segundos, recién notando algo–. ¡No has pasado a través de mí y encima has tratado de pegarme! Eso significa que ya crees en mi existencia. ¡Qué bien! ¡De veras!

Después de una sonrisa enorme de alegría, las pestañas rubias se juntaron, hasta casi formar una sola línea.

–¡Hahaha! ¡Le has tirado un puñetazo al aire! ¡Teme! ¡Baka!

Definitivamente un día horrible el que estaba teniendo. La risa escandalosa del rubio y el dedo que le apuntaba, no ayudaban a que su humor mejorara.

El bruno no comentó nada. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo derecho y marcó los números que había memorizado el día anterior. Esperó a que le respondieran.

–Buenos días, llamaba para confirmar la cita de la tarde… Sasuke Uchiha… Pago en efectivo antes de la cita… Hn…

Las risas cesaron.

–Teme, ¿has vuelto a llamar a la psiquiatra? ¡Pero ya te he dicho que soy real! ¡No soy una alucinación!

Y así, el camino hasta la biblioteca e inclusive dentro de ésta, estuvo llena de gritos y otros sonidos abrumadoramente molestos a los cuales se dedicó a ignorar lo mejor posible.

Algo que no pudo hacer muy bien. Era demasiado extraño y molesto tener a alguien al lado tuyo en todo momento y sin poder liberarte de él.

Muy diferente a toda su vida.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Hmmm, a mí me parece que le faltó sustancia, pero... no sé.

Bueno, espero que alguien se sienta con ganas de comentar.

Nos vemos.


End file.
